A Visit to China (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Visit to China. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were packin their bags. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Guys. Where's you going? Princess Yuna: (placing her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 into her saddlebags) We're off to China. Dusty Crophopper: How come? Gosalyn Mallard: Because it's where we'll meet some of our old friends, Mulan, Shang and the others. Soon, They said their goodbyes as they gathered to Canterlot. When they got here, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting along with the families. Princess Luna: Ready to go, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Ready, Mama. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Time to go, Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard: Okay, Dad. At last, They took their flight on their way to China. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait to visit China. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. Honker Muddlefoot: Mickey Mouse and his friends visited here. Gideon Gleeful: No kidding, Honker. Hiro: You and your friends will have a wonderful time, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I hope so, Papa. At last, Yuna and her friends and families arrived in China. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Mabel Pines: The Great Wall of China! As the plane landed, They met with one of Thomas' friends, Yong Bao. Yong Bao: Greetings, Friends. Welcome to China. Thomas: Hello, Yong Bao. Good to see you again. Yong Bao: What brings you all the way here? Princess Yuna: We're here to spend our time here. Yong Bao: I'm sure you and your friends and families will have a great time, Yuna. So, Yong Bao joins in the gang for some fun. Later, They arrived at the Jade Palace where Shifu came to greet them. Princess Luna: Shifu. Shifu: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Welcome. Princess Celestia: It is good to see you again, Old friend. Shifu: Come right in, Po and the Ferious Five are expecting you all. Just as they came in for hospitality, Po and his friends were happy to see them. Po: Guys, Look! Princess Yuna: Hi, Po! Po: Hey there, Yuna! Princess Yuna: How'd you all been? Tigress: Doing well. So, Everyone get settled in the Jade Palace. Soon, Yuna and her friend are getting ready for training with Po. Po: Ready to face my wrath with my panda style? So, Yuna and her friends take their challenge one by one. Princess Yuna: So, How'd we do? Po: You guys did awesome! Rainbow Dash: You have spoke my language, Po. Soon, Yuna and her friends visited Fa Mulan and her family and friends. Mushu: Mulan, Shang, Look! Fa Mulan: It's Princess Yuna with her friends and their families. Then, The Fa family came to greet them. Fa Li: Greetings, Everyone and everypony. Fa Zhou: We are very please to see you. So, Everyone got acquainted to see each other. Later, They've visit Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant. Po: Hey, Dad. Mr. Ping: Hello, Po! (to Yuna and her company) Welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant, Princess Yuna. What do you have? Princess Yuna: One of everything on the menu will do. At last, Mr. Ping prepared all the food enough for a banquet. Mr. Ping: Bon Appetite. Then, Everyone have their fortune cookies. Princess Yuna: (reads the note) The more you share, The less you'll loose. Princess Luna: That was very interesting. Soon, Everyone and Everypony each took their fortune cookies. Later, Yuna and her friends do the Ninjago way of training. Sensei Garmadon: Alight, It's time we get started training. Sensei Wu: Are you ready? Princess Flurry Heart: We're ready for this. Soon, The Ninja Team joined in as Yuna and her friend trained. That night, Everyone started watching the fireworks from Gongmen City. Princesses Luna: Isn't this colorful? Then, Cheng Ru gave a great entrance as the citizens cheered for him. Cheng Ru: Everyone, May we present. Li Shang: The daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro, Princess Yuna! As Yuna came to make her entrance, The citizens of Gonmen City cheered for her. The next morning, It was time for Yuna and her friends to return home. Princess Yuna: It was time for us to go now. Fa Mulan: Goodbye, Yuna. We'll miss you. Po: Don't forget to write. Princess Yuna: Sure thing, Po. As the plane took off, Yuna starting writing her journal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, My friends and family and I had a wonderful time in China, I'd refuse to forget it. As long as we all have a fun time, It'll always be fun while it last. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, The plane headed straight to Equestria. The End In the end credits, Yuna was relaxing after returning home. Princess Yuna: (relaxing on her bed) I really needed this. Princess Luna: Yuna! Are you doing okay? Princess Yuna: I'm doing fine, Mama. Snowdrop: Come on, Yuna. Let's go play with our friends. Princess Solarna: Go for it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Coming! So, Yuna and Snowdrop left to play with their friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225